Midnight
by x-BeautifullyTragic-x
Summary: When Sharpay goes into premature labor on New Year's Eve, and her family are away in Florida, who is there to comfort her? And who is the father of her baby? Will they start a family together or will their past get in the way? Troypay
1. Amy Louise Evans

**Midnight**

_**A Troypay Story**_

_**You review my HSM story, I'll review yours ;)  
**_

* * *

5 Years After HSM3

_10, 9, _

"Okay, now Sharpay, I need you to push as hard as you can."

"I can't do it!"

"Do you want this baby or not?"

"Not really actually. It wasn't exactly planned."

_8, 7, 6, _

"Push!"

"I don't want to push any more!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice."

_5, 4, 3, _

"Can I sleep now?"

"Just one more big push."

_2, 1, Happy New Year!_

"Congratulations, you've had a beautiful baby girl."

"Can I sleep now?" asked Sharpay.

"Yes you can. Would you like to see your baby first?"

Sharpay was deep in a dream before the doctor even finished his sentence.

* * *

1 hour later

Sharpay slowly awoke as her eyes opened to the private hospital room around her. She smiled as she remembered that the worst part was over and she didn't have to worry about pushing babies out any more. But her contentment was temporarily disturbed as she thought of the little baby she had pushed out way too soon, attached to all those machines, gasping for life. A soft voice from beside her bed startled her.

"She's beautiful Sharpay. She's got your eyes."

"Oh Troy, this is so terrible, she could die at any moment! And what does Gabriella think about you being here?"

"It doesn't matter what Gabriella thinks. I'm not going to leave you alone in a hospital on New Year's Day after giving birth."

"That's so sweet Troy." said Sharpay, as he reached out and took her hand.

"Look, Shar. I hope you don't mind me asking... why are you all alone? I know your family are away in Florida but, what about Jake?"

"Me and Jake aren't together any more."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Dinner is served!" Sharpay proudly unveiled her culinary creation and lit a candle in the centre of the table._

_"It looks... interesting." Jake tried not to insult her._

_"What is it?" asked Sharpay, noticing Jake was unsure._

_"It's just... what's the occasion?" asked Jake._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's just, you don't normally do dinner like this, so I'm guessing there's something big happening."_

_"Well actually..." Sharpay took a deep breath. "Jake, before I tell you this, I just want to make sure you know. I love you, and I want to stay with you, and I wish this had never had happened."_

_"Oh crap, what have you done this time?"_

_Sharpay closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Her eyes stayed shut for a few seconds then she bravely opened them expecting to see the expression on her boyfriend's face. However, all she saw was the back of his head as he ran out of the house._

-**END FLASHBACK-**

"So he just ran off?"

"He didn't just run off that night... he cut me off completely. His flat was empty, no answer on his cell. Nothing."

"He cut you off? Just because you were pregnant! What a coward!"

"I'd rather not talk about it any more Troy."

"That's fine. Let's talk about something nice... like, does this little girl have a name?" Troy asked, referring to the sleeping baby.

"Well, this is just a thought, but when I was 14, I watched the film 'Little Women' and ever since then I wanted to name my first child after Amy, cause she was always my favourite sister, and the most like me."

"Amy's a lovely name." said Troy. "What about middle names?"

"Um, what goes with Amy?"

"How about Amy Louise?"

"Love it!" said Sharpay.

"Well that was easy."

"You know what they say, always go with your first instinct."

Sharpay went back to sleep and Troy sat watching her gentle breathing, and cooing over Amy Louise Evans, born December 31st 2013 at the first stroke of midnight.


	2. Little Flat Of Horrors

**Midnight**

**A Troypay Story**

**CHAPTER 2- THE NIGHTMARE FLAT**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sharpay, wake up!" Troy whispered as he gently tapped her. She slowly woke, blinking rapidly at the bright light. "They've taken Amy off the ventilator."

"That's great!" Sharpay jumped out of her hospital bed then stumbled and fell, Troy broke her fall.

"Now that could have been nasty. Lucky I'm here to save the day."

"My hero." Sharpay said sarcastically. "I kind of lost my bearings there."

"Hmm." Troy agreed. He supported her as she walked to where Amy was sleeping. A nurse walked in and joined the happy scene where they all looked down and smiled at the little baby.

"This little girl" said the nurse "Is amazing. She has made the most incredible recovery I have ever seen, considering she was born so early. She really is a remarkable child."

"Just like her mother." smiled Troy.

"And she really looks a lot like her father."the nurse said as she looked at Troy.

"Oh no, I'm not her father. I'm just a friend." said Troy.

"A good friend." Sharpay added.

"I'm sorry, I just thought, because you were here and, she does look oddly like you-"

"Don't worry, it's fine. And she does have my wonderful blue eyes." Troy joked.

"They'll probably change colour, actually. I mean, most babies are born with blue eyes, then they gradually change." said Sharpay, who'd been doing her homework.

Troy looked at his watch.

"Oh crap, I told Gabriella I'd be home before she woke up..."

"Why?"

"Well, she said she wanted to pretend I hadn't gone at all, and if I was there when she woke up, she could do that."

"Not a controlling person at all, your wife!" joked Sharpay.

"I can tell you're getting better, you're insulting Gabriella again!"

"Ha ha. Very funny Bolton."

"Anyway, give my love to little Amy, and call me if you need anything. Actually, call me even if you don't need anything. It's nice to hear a voice that's not Gabriella's once in a while." He hugged Sharpay goodbye as he left the room.

"He's cute!" said the young nurse.

"Yeh he is" Sharpay giggled "Totally off limits though." she sighed,

"I take it this Gabriella is his girlfriend then."

"Wife, actually. I almost crashed the wedding. I didn't have the courage to when it came to the moment. I just thought, if it was me... marrying him I mean, and if Gabriella was to ever crash my big day, well I'd never forgive her. Never. So I could never do it to her, no matter how much I wanted to. Wait a minute... I barely know you and I've just spilled out my life story!"

"Sometimes it helps to let it all out, tell someone the truth. Even if you don't know them." the young nurse said as she left the room.

6 months later

"Don't cry Amy, it's a great day today. This is your new home." Sharpay said as she got out of her pink car. A hooded teenager laughed at her from across the street. "What are you looking at Beevis?" she shouted. Amy began crying louder. "No I wasn't talking to you Amy. Ssshh, come on, this is a special day! Grandpa Evans has bought us a house, well a big flat anyway. He says I'm too irresponsible for a house." Amy mimicked Sharpay's sad facial expression. "It's OK he loves us really he's just sad that Jake didn't stay with us. But he doesn't know anything... he thinks he does, but he doesn't. He doesn't even know who your daddy is, because, between you and me... it's not Jake." Sharpay paused. "What am I telling you this for? You don't understand 95 percent of what I'm saying! Well I guess I should tell you about your real daddy-" Sharpay paused again. She had reached her destination. She looked at the piece of paper with the address her father had given her written on it. This is definitely the right place, she said. She shyly pushed open the rusty double doors. They revealed a shabby old building, with peeling wallpaper and carpet stains.

"OK ew!" squealed Sharpay as her very high heel sank into the sheepskin rug on the floor. "It smells of meatloaf in here... If upstairs isn't better I'm calling daddy."

Sharpay angrily made her way upstairs. There was no elevator, just a stone staircase.

"I don't like the look of this place Amy. Not at all." She stepped over a man who appeared to be asleep in the middle of the staircase. "What the fudge?" Sharpay had made a no-swearing policy when she was around Amy. She made her way to the 5th floor and found her room number, checking again to see if she had the right place again. She pulled her handkerchief from her jean pocket and wiped the door handle, then disposed of it in the almost-full bin in the corner before opening the door. An ear piercing scream filled the whole place. An angry man next door bashed violently on the wall.

"Shut the hell up bitch! I'm tryin' a watch my TV show!"

Sharpay shouted back. " Don't you dare use that language in front of my baby!" Amy giggled.

"Aww! You laughed. You actually laughed. That is so cute! I was worried about you laughing, coz all my baby books said you were supposed to have your first laugh at least a month ago, and you know what it's like to be a mother, well you don't, but anyway..." Amy laughed again. "Yeh, I'm calling daddy." Sharpay frantically dialed the numbers on her cell phone.

"Sharpay?"

"Daddy, you won't believe this. You were totally ripped off. The flat you bought me is HORRIBLE. It's old and ugly and falling apart and there's spiders and did I say it's ugly and it's falling apart? Oh and there's a man living next door who swears in front of Amy and watches TV and I can't-"

"Whoa, princess. I thought this might happen."

"You mean, you knew the flat was like this?"

"I didn't realize it was this bad. But me and your mother have spoken, and, we feel you need to learn to look after yourself, and the only way to teach you is, well, the hard way. So until you are earning enough money to look after yourself, you have to stay in the flat."

"What? WHAT?"

"Your brother is a shining example of-"

"Don't mention that two timing dummy to me."

"My point is Princess, in the long run, you're going to thank us for this."

Sharpay put the phone down.

"This is not over." she said. And she searched through her contacts to the one person she wanted to talk to.

_Calling_

_TROY_

_End Spkr_


	3. Secrets Revealed

Sorry this chapter is quite short but I wanted to leave the cliffhanger at the end. This story is R4R which means for every review you give to me, I will give one to you (unless you have no HSM stories) in which case please still review ;)

**Midnight**

_**A Troypay Story**_

**CHAPTER 3- SECRETS REVEALED**

**

* * *

  
**

"Troy! Your cell is ringing! It's _her _again." Gabriella said as she reluctantly passed the phone to her husband.

"Hi Shar, what's up?" asked Troy.

"My daddy... has ruined... my life." said Sharpay dramatically.

"Oh, how?"

"He bought me an apartment."

"Evil, evil man!" joked Troy.

"No Troy, I'm serious. He bought me this place, but it's flea infested and horrible and small, and I can't live here, I might catch something, and I don't want this to be Amy's first proper home."

"I don't know what to say, Shar. What can I do?"

"I'm sorry, I should never have rang you. I guess I'll just go now-"

"No Shar, don't go yet. At least hear me out I know you're upset, but there is nothing I can do for you. There is no way I could ask Gabriella if you can stay here. She'd totally flip."

Sharpay was desperate, she had to use her last resort, the truth. "Troy, what if there was a really good reason for you to let me stay with you- even if Gabriella couldn't know about it?"

"What kind of believable reason is there for my ex and her daughter to be living with me and my wife when my wife and my ex hate each other's guts?"

"There is a very good reason Troy. Meet me at Pizza Hut in half an hour and I'll tell you everything."

"OK, but Gabby is not gonna like this." said Troy.

"Well Gabby can go and stick-"

"That'll do Shar. That will do." Troy put the phone down.

"What exactly won't I like, Troy Bolton?"

"Um, er, Sharpay wants to meet me in Pizza Hut in half an hour. Just for a chat. Honest."

"Oh Troy, you know what I think of her."

Troy put on his best puppy dog face at Gabriella, his blue eyes twinkling in the sun light.

"Be back by 3. She handed him some money.

"Thanks Gabby." He gave her a peck on the cheek and headed out to Pizza Hut.

* * *

"Hi Troy." said Sharpay, getting up and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Shar." replied Troy, as he tussled her hair then walked over to where the baby's pink car seat was balanced on the booth. "Hey Amy, how's my favourite baby girl in the whole world?." he tickled her chin and she giggled cutely.

They sat down and ordered their food. As they waited for the pizza to come Troy initiated the conversation.

"So anyway, what was the important thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Troy, before I tell you this, promise me you won't run away, or hurt me."

"Why would I ever do that, Shar, I promise I would never-"

"Alright then, I'm gonna get this over and done with fast and easily." she closed her eyes. "Jake isn't Amy's father, you are."


	4. Not So Warm Welcome

**Midnight**

_**A Troypay Story**_

**CHAPTER 4- NOT SO WARM WELCOME**

**

* * *

**

Hey readers, that whole review for review thing really wasn't working out, I don't remember who I've reviewed back and who I haven't so if you reviewed and you wanted a review back but didn't get one, just tell me xx

* * *

"Jake isn't Amy's father, you are."

Sharpay opened her eyes. Troy was still there, but his face was a ghostly white. Nobody said anything. Amy started to cry.

"Er, I better see to her." said Sharpay, getting up.

"Wait, wait Sharpay. How, er, how?"

"Do you need reminding? I think we both know how."

"No, I mean, how do you... know?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm Amy's father." said Troy.

"Well, that's another confession I have to make." said Sharpay. "Back in December /January when I had Amy, and you were talking to me, I lied. Well I didn't completely lie... I just implied that Jake was Amy's father, and it's true that he ran away when I told him I was pregnant, but he didn't cut me off. I just couldn't face him. He didn't run away because he thought he was Amy's father, he ran away because he knew he wasn't Amy's father- which meant I'd cheated on him."

"But I still don't get how he knew he wasn't Amy's father..."

"Me and Jake never slept together. So therefore it was impossible."

"Oh. So, I'm a daddy..." said Troy "I'm a daddy!" To Sharpay's surprise he sprung up and lifted baby Amy high in the air and nuzzled her face. She immediately stopped crying.

"_Heck, he took that well" thought Sharpay_

Amy 's tiny hand squeezed Troy's thumb.

"She really loves you." said Sharpay. And so do I, she wanted to add, but didn't.

"Sharpay, you and Amy can definately stay with us, well, on one condition." said Troy.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"You change Amy's name to Amy Bolton." he was half joking.

"No way."

"Amy Bolton-Evans?" asked Troy.

"Evans-Bolton." Sharpay bargained.

"Deal." said Troy. They shook hands.

"So, when do I move in?" asked Sharpay cheekily.

"When I talk to Gabriella..." Troy replied, nervous already, finally realizing the mess he was in.

Their pizza was served and they ate, pretty silently, with the odd bit of conversation. They paid the bill and got up to leave.

"Troy-" began Sharpay "Um, you found out you are the father of my 6 month old child, and you're shockingly cavalier."

"Well, it sounds strange. But I feel like, when I was with Amy, even before you told me, I just knew, in my heart, that she was mine. It was weird..."

"Sounds it." said Sharpay, as they left Pizza Hut.

"Well, bye then." said Troy. He kissed baby Amy on her head, and hugged Sharpay. "I'll tell you as soon as I've persuaded Gabby to let you stay"

"Unless she kills you first!" joked Sharpay.

"Hmm. Anyway, bye Shar, bye Amy." said Troy.

"Bye Troy." said Sharpay. I love you, she wanted to add, but she didn't.

* * *

"Troy!" called Sharpay. He rushed to the door. "Can you help me with our bags?" Troy looked at the mountain of big pink bags.

"This may take a while." he said.

"Hello Sharpay." Gabriella fake smiled.

"Hello Gabrielle." Sharpay smiled just as fakely.

"Gabriella. With a la."

"Yeah whatever" said Sharpay. "Can you hold Amy for a minute Gabrielle." Sharpay passed Amy to Gabriella and Amy started crying loudly.

"Ssh." said Gabriella, bobbing Amy up and down, trying to shut her up. She gasped as she saw Amy's face go green, and Gabriella got baby sick splashed all down her top.

"Oops, maybe I shouldn't have given her that pizza..." she took the baby from Gabriella and handed her to Troy, who took her upstairs.

"You fed your baby pizza?" asked Gabriella.

"Mmm. You got a problem with that?"

"She doesn't even have any teeth!"

"Well I only gave her teeny weeny pieces." snapped Sharpay.

"Teeny weeny pieces that are all over me!" said Gabriella.

"You'll get over it." said Sharpay. This pushed Gabriella off the edge. She rampaged towards Sharpay, and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Listen, _Princess Prada. _You may be staying in our guest room, but let's get this straight. This is my house, and Troy is my husband. And you can run around here and annoy me all you want. But the prize is always mine, every time. Plus, if you're even thinking of going after Troy, you can think again. Because maybe it's too difficult for that blissful blonde brain of yours to comprehend, but he loves me, not you, he never will and he never did, and if you can't understand that-"

"But he loves Amy too. More than you'd think." said Sharpay.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Amy is Troy's"


	5. It Just Slipped Out

**Midnight**

_**A Troypay Story**_

**CHAPTER 5 – IT JUST SLIPPED OUT**

**

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter again, but I just wanted to get the intervals in the right places xx**

* * *

  
**

"But he loves Amy too. More than you'd think." said Sharpay.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Amy is Troy's-"

"Best friend forever!" interrupted Troy, running down the stairs.

"What?" said Gabriella.

"What?" said Sharpay.

"It's a joke me and Shar have, right Sharpay?" Troy would make any excuse, knowing if Gabriella found out he was Amy's father, she would leave him forever. Then again, if she found out and left him, he could keep the house, and live happily ever after with Sharpay and his baby. He shook these thoughts out of his mind. 'You love Gabriella' he told himself. But was he listening? He shot Sharpay a 'Please don't tell her' look.

"Oh yeah. It's a funny joke, isn't it. Best friend forever...!" Sharpay laughed and sighed. Gabriella just rasied an eyebrow and walked away.

"What have I married into?" she asked herself.

Sharpay whispered to Troy. "I should have won an Oscar for that scene I was just in."

"I'm sorry, Shar." Troy whispered back. "Wait a minute, you should be sorry, you're the one who almost told our secret."

"It just slipped out! Besides, sorry doesn't give spider-love!" said Sharpay.

"Huh?" asked Troy.

"Sorry, line from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Amy doesn't understand a word of it, but she sits there gurgling away at the screen when it's on. It's quite a good show actually."

"Yeh." said Troy.

"You know, we can't keep it a secret from Gabriella forever. And when Amy grows older, she's going to start calling you Daddy, and Gabriella might just start to wonder... I mean, although I have my doubts, she's not stupid." said Sharpay.

"Please Shar, not yet. It will destroy my marriage."

"Oh boo-hoo, you don't even like her that much anyway..."

"How would you know?"

"I'm an expert on the male mind, Troy, especially yours."

"Yeah right!" laughed Troy. "Well you got that wrong." he lied.

"Did I really?" asked Sharpay.

"Uh, I, er, um- you know!" stuttered Troy.

"I can keep a secret." Sharpay smiled seductively.

"Well... maybe I don't think me and Gabriella have the same spark we did before we got married... and maybe I would have been better off if I'd, done things differently..."

"Oh yeah, like what?" asked Sharpay.

"I...er...um." Troy stammered.

"Yes..."

"Maybe if I'd stayed... with you?"

On hearing these words, Sharpay's lips instantly crashed onto Troy's as if they were pulled by some magnetic force. Troy automatically pulled back, shocked and taken aback.

"What are you doing?" he asked, though he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Don't you want this?"

"I guess, but Shar, I'm married." said Troy.

"Are you happily married?" asked Sharpay, as she strutted away. Troy watched her in awe. How does she do that?

* * *

Next chapter.... the Troypay really starts =)


	6. Just Walk Away

**Midnight**

**A Troypay Story**

**CHAPTER 6- JUST WALK AWAY**

Troy's eyes slowly opened. He yawned and stretched, expecting to feel Gabriella by his side, but instead he saw a empty spot where she would have been. He looked at his watch, it was only 6am, she can't have got up already. He reached for the lamp on his bedside table, and noticed that the framed wedding photo of him and Gabriella was gone. His hand reached out for a glass of water, but instead it found a piece of paper. He put it to his eyes.

Troy,

I heard you and Sharpay talking yesterday. I'm moving back in with my mom. I will mail you the divorce papers as soon as possible. It's the easiest way. Don't try chasing after me, we both know it's not worth it. Good luck being a daddy.

Gabriella xx

He felt a tear form in his eye and a hand touch his shoulder.

"Maybe Gabriella's right. It probably is for the best."

"It was you wasn't it! You told her didn't you! I told you not to!"

"No Troy! Calm down, it wasn't me, she said in the note she heard us talking."

"Why did you read it?"

"I saw her writing, and curiosity got the better of me. I'm sorry, Troy."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It is better this way. Gabriella was becoming, like, an obstacle in my life, in our future, and Amy's future. And now we can all be happy."

"Yeh we can" she held his hand, and they stared into each others eyes.

Amy started wailing from her room.

"I better go and see to her-" Sharpay started.

"No I will." said Troy as he got out of bed and made his way to Amy's room. He stopped as he got to the doorway. "Sharpay-"

"Yeh.."

"Wanna ask Ryan to babysit and go out tonight?"

"Yeh!" Sharpay loved Amy, but she hadn't had a proper break since her daddy cut her off.

* * *

"So, do you think Gabriella will ever come back?" Sharpay tried to make conversation as they waited for their desserts to be served.

"Not if she has any dignity. Coming back would completely condradict everything she said in the note. I doubt she'd do that."

"It's just... every time you two break up, I finally think there's a chance for us... then she comes back to you and I'm expected to act like nothing ever happened. It happened in High School, in College. I don't know how many more times I can have my heart broken before it's permanantly broken."

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm in this for keeps Shar, if you'll have me. Will you have me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Sharpay."

"Oh my God. I love you too Troy." Sharpay smiled, her dreams were coming true.

"I'm so glad you said that you said that. Because if you hadn't have said that, I would have had to rush us out of this restaurant so fast..."

"What?"

"Let's just say I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Just then, the waiter arrived with Sharpay's chocolate cake and Troy's ice cream. Sharpay tenderly placed her fork in the cake, and then in her mouth.

"Ow! I think my tooth just came out" she said as she put her hand in her mouth to retrieve her tooth. But she didn't pull out her tooth. "Oh my God. Someone lost their ring in my cake!" she started to laugh.

"No, Shar. It's for you. Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?"

* * *

Yay, Troypayness =)


End file.
